


Corellian Whiskey, Neat

by robotnoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, Drug Addiction, M/M, Tattoo Culture, Trans Male Character, minor kylux stuff, so a general and a junkie walk into a bar, spice is bad mmkay, trans author, whiskey as a plot device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotnoy/pseuds/robotnoy
Summary: A mysterious stranger starts to invade Silus Jarn's life, against his better judgement he decides to take the bait.*See chapter notes for additional content warnings*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Drug addiction, Alcohol use, Family dynamics, piss poor coping mechanisms

The Blue Wall Inn was not a tourist destination. Tucked away from the casinos and racetracks of the glittering main strip of Canto Bight proper, the bar catered to seedy locals and other more discreet regulars, those uninterested in the flashy establishments in the restaurant district. Silas Jarn was an aforementioned seedy local, a tattoo artist, and a self described "functioning spice addict." Despite his distinctive Gorraslug-leather vest, intimidating tattoos, and piercing near-human eyes, the man preferred the relative quiet of the dive. Tonight was anything but quiet.

The streets were rowdy, tensions high over recent turf wars in Canto Bight's underbelly, while Silas sighed and sipped an expensive Corellian whiskey, a treat for himself after a punishing week of ungrateful clients.  _ If I could only just…  _ a voice in his head keened. He shook himself, trying to push away the urge to go through an entire weeks worth of spice in an hour. He really was trying to cut back, if not for his health, at least for his brother's peace of mind, and his wallet didn't mind either he supposed. Fiddling with a bit of thick chain only a few links long tucked into his pocket for luck, he gave the bartender, a perpetually bored looking Twi'lek woman named Roj, a nod, nonverbally requesting another drink. 

The door to the bar creaked open, admitting a lone patron. Silas ignored the noise, deep in thought, staring at the Roj's sleeve (his own work of course). A shadow loomed behind him, curtly demanding the attention of them both.

"One of whatever this man is having."

The man gestured succinctly, every movement carefully controlled. Silas glanced at him a moment. He was sharp, his nose, his dress, his eyes, with severely slicked back red hair and full lips pulled into a slight frown. Interesting,  _ quite _ interesting. Silas rarely saw a new face in this bar, hells, he rarely saw a new face in this neighborhood, but this man was definitely new. He seemed almost too regal for a place like this, like an Imperial in full regalia, hidden beneath the non-descript disguise he was wearing now.  _ First Order, perhaps? _ Implausible, all the way out here, but not an impossibility. 

The man took a sip and raised his eyebrows almost imperceptibly. Silas made accidental eye contact with the man and quickly darted his eyes away. 

~~~

It wasn't the proudest day of his life.

Silas was shaking, bodily, in the bar's back room riding out vestigial spice withdrawals, feeling waves of heat and cold band up his body. He lay on a cot so he could rest while Roj checked on him every hour or so, bringing a cool wet cloth occasionally. 

His brother was off planet when Silas had a relapse, and had rushed back to Canto to find Silas in poor shape.

_ "No more spice. You're going cold nuna." _

_ "Nikolai I-" _

_ "You're going to argue with me on this? You promised me you were cutting back, Silas!" _

_ "I was! I kriffed up but I can regulate myself Nik, I'm an adult." _

_ "Sometimes I wonder which of us is older."  _

_ Nikolai sighed deeply _

_ "Why didn't you tell me things were that bad, Silus?" _

Silus rolled over in the cot, replaying the interaction in his mind. Why did he keep doing this? It's not like he didn't want to quit, it just… never felt like the right time to try.

~~~

"Man I could really go for some Giggledust, Roj."

"You and I both know that's a bad idea."

"Maybe."

"And Nikolai would kill you"

"...yeah, you're right."

Silus slumped down onto a stool at the bar, groaning and laying his stubbled cheek on the cool quasiwood surface. Roj poured him a glass of neat Corellian whiskey and slid it in front of his face.

"Here, on the house tonight, ok? Hang in there."

Silus exhaled and mumbled something of a thank you to his friend. He needed to be strong now, no more kriffing around and scaring his loved ones. He sat up, resituating and composing himself. He started at the sound of the door creaking open, glancing to see a vaguely familiar face. It was the sharp faced man with red hair… interesting. Silus thought back, it had been about 3 standard months. Neither he nor Roj had spoken to the man at all that night, and Silus was curious.

"Corellian whiskey, neat." 

The man spoke with sly confidence, his words sharp and short. His hair was a tidy coif, and all Silus could think about was running his fingers through the rusty strands.  _ Kriffing Hells. _

Silus recoiled a bit internally, it had been quite a while since he had thoughts like this. Curiosity mixed with… something dark he didn't want to think about. Then pale blue green eyes were on his, holding his gaze in a vice grip. The silence was cloying.

"Welcome back"

The strange man hummed a bit of a chuckle and went back to his whiskey

~~~

Silus sat at the bar, shirt half off, an absorbent bacta free bandage taped to his shoulder 

"Do you ever think droids will replace us?"

Roj rolled her eyes at him

"Define 'us,' Silus."

"Tattoo artists."

"Do I think a droid could replace organic artists? No, of course not, and your job is still an art form."

"I guess you're right"

Silus carefully removed the bandage and inspected the fresh ink.

~~~

Silus stared at his reflection in the 'fresher mirror tiredly. His golden brown hair hung in waves to his shoulders, pinned into a half tail, strands popping out from work wear. His abnormally large, pale grey irises looked tired, the small bit of sclera visible was bloodshot. He was running himself ragged, nothing new. He finished washing his hands and dried them thoroughly, absentmindedly strolling out of the back and poking Roj in the side as he passed. Then he saw him.

The mysterious man had returned, smirking a bit when he realized he startled Silus.

"Oh. You." 

"Astute observation."

This was the first time they had exchanged words, Silus thought a bit numbly, seated and nursing his drink again. 

"Back in town?"

Silus left the question open, for what, he didn't know yet.

"Indeed."

"So what, are you a tourist? We don't generally see them in this part of town. You don't seem like a trader or a contractor either, and you're definitely not local."

Silus lounged against the bar in what he hoped was a roguish and dashing manner.

"I suppose some might say that."

"You wouldn't?"

"Not in the traditional sense no."

Silus was definitely intrigued at this point.

"What would you call yourself?"

"An occasional regular."

Silus snorted 

"Alright. What keeps you coming back then?"

"Quite a curious thing, this bar has some of the best Corellian whiskey outside of Corellia itself. I wonder how." 

Roj glanced sideways at the two of them a bit annoyed, a bit amused.

"Trade secret." 

The man laughed at that.

"Of course, it's to be expected." 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hux needed to get away, leave behind the stale recycled air of the _Finalizer_ , the paperwork, and… him. He needed to disappear for a good 48-72 hours, somewhere no being would recognize a General of the First Order, and he knew exactly the place.

Creaking open the door of the Blue Wall Inn he saw things were the same as always, the patrons rougher than most, the bartender surly and bored, and the exhausted looking man with odd grey eyes turned to watch him enter, the barest hint of a smile on his face. Hux felt a bit awkward, never having asked the man’s name, but that was just as well, he didn’t plan on giving out his own. He sat down at the bar, ordered his usual, and took a sip, almost sighing with happiness. They really did have some of the best Corellian whiskey he had ever had, and combined with the location this was an excellent place to get away on a short shore leave every three standard months or so. Canto Bight in itself was such a popular destination that it was simple to land a nondescript personal shuttle, don civilian clothing, and blend into whatever crowd passed by. 

He had happened across the inn by chance, wandering away from the main strip of casinos and performance venues into the area frequented by locals and traders. The Blue Wall Inn was tucked in between a tailor and a flower shop, across the way from a speeder repair garage and a tattoo parlor. The block was bustling even at the late hour, the permanent residents of Canto Bight were largely employed by the service and tourism industries, coming and going after a late shift, or on the way to an even later one. 

“Back for more?”

The man with unsettling grey eyes turned his gaze to face Hux fully.

“It seems to be the case.”

He replied nonchalantly, giving up nothing, asking for nothing in return.

“So how many times are you going to slink in here before I get your name, oh mysterious stranger?”

He chuckled slightly at that.

“Perhaps a few more.”

“Well I can’t talk to ya properly if I can’t get a name… If you won’t tell me I’ll just give you one.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at this

“How bout… Red.”

“A bit on the nose really.”

“More like on the head. Anyway, the name’s Silus, the bartender here is Roj.”

The surly Twi’lek grunted in affirmation, not even glancing up from the glasses she was occupied with polishing. 

“A pleasure.”

“So what’s a man like yourself do to afford expensive booze?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“But you didn’t, and I get the friends and family discount.”

Hux didn’t answer the question, ignoring Silus and taking a sip of his drink. The man took the hint and left it alone, chatting with Roj idly.

“I don’t know why you won’t let me set you up with Nikolai, Roj.”

“Really Silus? This again?”

“I’m just sayin’! He’s a good guy with a steady paycheck, not the worst you could do.”

“He’s about as interesting as plain flatcakes, plus he's a total rail and a tattoo virgin, you know I only date muscleheads with ink.”

“Yep and that’s why I always bring it up.”

Silus grinned mischievously into his glass.

“It’s always been weird to me that he doesn’t have any tattoos, does he not trust you with a needle?”

“Nah, Nik is just a stuck up fraidee-frog about getting poked in general” 

“Ironic seeing how prickly he is.”

“Isn’t it though? I’ve been trying to wear him down for years but no dice.”

~~~

Back on the _Finalizer_ , Hux felt like his entire body was filled to the brim with contempt. Whatever this “thing” with his co-commander was, it was driving him nuts. That man drove him crazy, as a rule, Hux didn’t like force users, and Kylo Ren was no exception. Breaking things, choking officers, he acted like a spoiled child most days, if he didn’t get what he wanted he threw a tantrum. However, this did not stop the tension between them from growing. However hard he tried to ignore it, there was an allure to him, a hot, deep seated hatred that looped back around into something dangerous. He cast that thought out of his mind, cursing his idiotic train of thought. He had been on a dry streak for the past year or so, far too busy to worry about something as trivial as sex when he had a starship to run. Hux supposed that was why he was so agitated around Ren lately, nothing personal, just a perverted frustration and desire for control. 

And then there was that man… Silus. Hux felt dirty thinking about him in any way other than a passing fascination, he was obviously not entirely human, but in a way that made it more tantalizing, with his heavy lidded eyes, irises exotically wide and starkly grey like a purgill’s. He let himself drift. Better to think about a halfbreed from a dive in the corporate sector than a telepathic sorcerer stalking the ship at all hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter sorry, but hopefully I'll be updating often enough that it won't matter. I kinda chose to go the route of making Hux a bit xenophobic, which was pretty typical of Imperials (especially in the Thrawn books, can't wait for Treason btw), and being raised in a sheltered military junta by old fuddy duddy Imps probably cements that. I'm not sure how much kylux and how E rated i'm going to make this, originally this was a non linear idea jangling around in my mind I was going to put in a one shot format, but it got away from me so I can't help adding more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of something I've been thinking about for a while, based on some nightmares and experiences from my own life. I intentionally based the way spice works on opiate narcotics, mostly because I personally have struggled with this addiction (I've been clean for about a year now woohoo), and many of my friends are current or former substance users. I've been debating writing something like this for a while, and I've tried to do as much research on the wiki as I can in both canon and legends sections. Giggledust in particular I would correlate to something like percs or crossfading codeine and sativa, while Glitterstim would be more like a speedball. On the topic of Silus' other character traits, I myself am also a trans man and a tattoo artist as well, so I base those parts of him only on my own experience, I may use words in future chapters that other trans men do not, but I will include content warnings as needed. You may not like the way I talk about tattoos either, but this is just based on the standards set at my shop and me trying my best to research and correlate between our world and the Star Wars galaxy. I'm a bit of a lore freak, so if you see anything funky feel free to let me know, constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> Not Rated currently, may change in the future
> 
> PS: I used the setting of the Blue Wall Inn in this story, I know its an established place in Canto Bight in the novella collection but I made it my own so suck it Lucasfilms


End file.
